Ronin
.......... Background Birth and Early Years Childhood Teen Years Adulthood Death Personality and Behavior Hanzo Toyotomi was a truly benevolent man and a fine example of a Samurai. Strong, dedicated and kind, he embodied the principles of Bushido. He was loved and admired by many, and in turn loved all those he came across who we good and pure. As Ronin, he is the silent sentinel of the Itan-Sha, a true force of fear and power. Stories of a mythical Samurai clad in black can be heard across the lands, inspring and amazing adults and children alike. Although if these individuals were ever to meet Ronin, they would soon find that he is unlike any Samurai they have ever encountered. Whereas Samurai are noted to be guardians of the people and peacekeepers who wield their blades to combat evil and injustice, Ronin spells only death and destruction to all in his wake. His reputation is only bolstered by his infamous status within the Land of Iron itself. Many believe Ronin to be responsible for the death of Hanzo, with none left alive aware they are in fact one and the same being. Though Ronin was once indeed a member of the proud warrior sect, the concept of Bushido is now long lost on him. He carries out the orders of his master without question, no matter how horrific the atrocity. Completely obedient and without remorse or hesitation, Ronin is the perfect soldier. Likes and Dislikes Hanzo was a simple man, taking pleasures in the nature around him and visiting zen gardens for meditative purposes. He displayed a keen dislike for any rudeness or intolerance of others. Ronin however displays no such signs and being of another's will appears to have no preferences or opinions of his own. Ambitions As Hanzo Toyotomi, all he wished to do was carry out his duty and protect the innocent. Once he found out Shizukana was pregnant with their child, he aspired to be the best father and example to the child that he could. As Ronin, his only seeming wish is to carry out the orders he is given. Appearance Clad in intimidating black armour, few have ever seen what they assume to be the person inside, with many thinking Ronin is some demonic entity having granted sentience to a shell to carry it. What many do not realise is that Ronin's armour is a prison and a curse. Though the armour is a meeting of traditional and high-tech, the suit aids in keeping his mind placated and keeping his memories and free will at bay. Ronin's armour also serves to increase his own physical abilities, as well as house all of his weapons via tele-tech for quick and easy access. Upon activation of his Curse Mark, Ronin grows in size to huge proportions, standing at nearly fifteen feet tall. His armour becomes much more demonic and grotesque, while his strength increases tenfold. Underneath the armour, Hanzo is himself a tall, muscular and handsome man, with chocolate hair and deep brown eyes. His left arm is tattooed in a full sleeve, depicting a dragon in battle. Abilities '''Ninjutsu: '''Being a Samurai and not a Shinobi, Ronin has no teachings in ninjutsu but as with all Samurai, channels his chakra along his blades, which he is an expert at, adding to their cutting power along with their High Frequency vibrations, allowing the blades to cut through near anything. '''Taijutsu: '''Highly skilled at hand to hand combat, Ronin rarely gets the chance to engage in it as most fall quickly to his blades. When he however does find an opponent who can withstand his primary assault, he uses a balance of power, speed and ferocity to quickly overpower and defeat his enemies. '''Genjutsu: '''Ronin has absolutely no talent for or training in genjutsu whatsoever. '''Intelligence: '''Hanzo was astutely intelligent and one of the sharpest minds in the Land of Iron. Ronin however displays no signs of cognitive behaviour and as such, it is unknown whether he acts on his own intelligence or that or his mind programming. Nevertheless, he shows tactical assessment and ability both in and out of battle. '''Strength: '''Hanzo's own strength was impressive, but the armour placed on him as Ronin increased it sevenfold. '''Speed: '''Notoriously fast in both agility and combat speed before he became Ronin, the armour once again only amplifies his former skill. '''Stamina: '''Ronin possesses huge bouts of stamina, able to fight and carry out any other activity for long periods at a time. '''Hand Seals: '''As a Samurai, Ronin has no need for hand seals. Theme Songs